


The Demon and the Nephilim, the Alpha and the Omega, or how you don’t judge a book by its cover

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender Roles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Sam Winchester, non-role confirming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Cas loves his twins, he does, but since their mom past away, things have been tough. So, at the insistence of his friend, he picked up and moved. Now a new teacher will have to handle his little guys.Dean loves his job, as unfit as some may think it is. He never understood the whole idea of gender confirming jobs. You do what you love, and you’re happy. Same goes for those two boys that just came into class. Their former teacher had a lot to say. Especially about the one with the sunglasses. Dean is determined to prove her wrong.Then, one day, Dean bumps into a tall, dark and handsome guy on his day off. Those blue eyes will haunt him forever. That much he knows. What he doesn’t know is why those blue eyes widen with shock.Cas just dropped the boys off, when he bumps into their teacher. They still haven’t officially met, but he knows the guy by sight. And only slight since the school demands blockers to be worn. One sniff of the delicious scent around Mr. Winchester tells him exactly why.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, past castiel/april kelly - Relationship
Comments: 311
Kudos: 384
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> This is for NotfunnyDean (Iron Eyes).  
> I hope this will do our ideas justice, Bube. And I hope it helps you get through the quarantine. Stay strong, and have fun reading.  
> 💀

“Boys! Come on! It’s your first day here at this school.” Cas squinted at the fine print on the information sheet. Oh crap! He’d forgotten his blockers! He was unsure why the kindergarten would make that mandatory. Not like he would bump into an Alpha there. Working with kids was an Omega job. He bit his lip and called out. “Bel… did you take dad’s blockers?” 

Belphegor, small, blonde and with his eternal sunglasses on, popped up from behind the sofa. “No daddy… maybe Jack has them?” Cas sighed and turned to where Jack was standing, the spitting image of his brother, except he showed his pretty eyes and was sweetly waiting at the door. “Bel “ Cas sighed. “Give dad his blockers. We’re going to be late.”

Sticking his tongue out, Bel danced away from his father. “Shan’t!” he called and ran off. Jack blinked as his twin darted past him, jostling him in the go. “It’s ok, dad,” he said sincerely, tugging at Cas’ sleeve. “Bel ran outside, so we can just go, close the door and catch him in the yard.” Cas smiled. How could these two kids be identical twins, and yet be so different? Jack smiled back and opened up his hand, revealing Cas’ blocker. “I took it when he bumped into me,” Jack explained as he handed over the container. This was going to be a long day.

The school principal, Mrs. Jody Mills took them into her office on arrival. “Well. Looks like dad could use a grown up chat, boys,” she kindly but sternly said. “Why don’t you skedaddle off to the sandbox already? Then dad and I will talk Boring Grown Up Stuff, and I will take you to class afterwards.” The boys nodded and walked off, hand in hand, the way they had sought each other out the moment they were born and put in the same crib. 

“Ok. Which one is which and how do I tell them apart?” Mrs. Mills sounded shrewd and calculating. Cas licked his lips. “Belphegor is the one with the glasses. And no, he doesn’t have anything that makes those necessary. He just likes them. A lot. And Jack… Jack is the shy one.”

Mrs. Mills smiled. “I meant: which is the demon, and which is the angel?” Cas gaped at her, and she pushed her tongue in her cheek. “There’s always that distinction in twins, Mr. Novak. One is the good, obedient kid, one the good, mischievous kid. And it isn’t a bad thing. Just noticeable.”

Cas nodded. “Well. I wouldn’t say angel. More of a Nephilim. Jack has his own questionable traits. Just this morning, he pickpocketed his own brother. To get me my blockers, but…” He fell silent at her smirk. “That answers my question, Mr. Novak. Thank you. Now don’t worry. The boys are in excellent hands. We have your number, and that of miss Masters, should things get out of hand. You go and do your thing.” 

Cas was just walking past an open classroom window, with cute animals painted on them, when he heard a gruff but warm voice say his son’s name. He stopped to listen. “Belphegor… take off the sunglasses please.” 

Cas could picture Bel now. Little arms crossed, stubborn chin jutted out. Any moment his go-to phrase of ‘shan’t’ would come out. Poor teacher. Cas was kind of feeling sorry. But to his surprise, the teacher continued. “I would like to see your eyes too. Jack has very pretty blue eyes. Are yours the same? Or are yours like, golden. Or maybe red? OH! I know! You don’t have eyes!”

The shriek Bel gave was not of horror, nor outrage. It was unadulterated fun. “Noooo! You’re silly! Look!” The unmistakable sounds of glasses hitting a table had Cas gawp. Bel never,  _ not ever  _ took those glasses off. April had given them to him to play with. He must have heard it wrong. A rich laugh had him snap out of it. 

“I see,” the teacher admitted easily. “I was certainly wrong! You and Jack have the same beautiful eyes. Would you please show them to us all the time?” Cas expected Bel’s derisive scoff, but once again was happily surprised. “Yeah, ok. Uncle Gabe says we should thank daddy for our eyes. Since he gave up a bit of his blue for Jack and me.” Cas blushed, even though no-one could see him. 

“Oh really?” the teacher asked, his smile audible. “Then he must have no colour left in his eyes. Yours are so blue!” Cas hid his face, cheeks and ears burning. “No,” Jack piped up. “Our daddy has real pretty eyes!” That resulted in the rest of the class shouting how pretty their parents’ eyes were, and Cas felt sorry for the teacher. His boys always managed to cause chaos to erupt.

“Alright then…” The teacher’s voice rang out, easily over taking the children’s hullabaloo. “As we all know: what is pretty to me, might not be as appealing to you. So… on that note, Jack, Bel, I will have to see for myself some day. Now… how about sitting down and we can get on with today’s program?” A lot of shuffling feet and scraping chairs later, silence reigned. Cas smiled and made his way to the car, happy his kids had such a good teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Bel came home, wearing his glasses again, and Cas couldn’t comment on it, or admit to eavesdropping. Jack had a colourful painting in his backpack, but Bel didn’t. “Didn’t you finish yours, Bel?” Cas asked. Bel blushed a bit, but didn’t answer. Believing Bel was a bit self conscious about it, Cas let it go, and they had snacks and played games until it was time for Cas to get dinner ready. 

He put on the cartoon Anastasia, where Bel loved Bartok, the little bat that accompanied Rasputin, while Jack had eyes only for the cute kitchen aid Dmitri. Cas decided he would make an easy stew with chicken, baby potatoes, bacon and rosemary. He was busy coating the chicken breast pieces in flour, when a tiny hand tugged at his shirt. “Dad… Bel didn’t wanna say it, but… Mr. Winchester thought his painting was so good, he hung it on the wall in the classroom.”

Cas bit his lip. His poor little Bel. His previous teacher, ms. Naomi, had only commented on how Bel didn’t colour inside the lines yet, and in how he was always disrupting her class. She always used Jack as an example for the boy, despite Cas objecting several times. It seemed this Mr. Winchester was of a totally different cloth. 

Cas rinsed his hands. “Did either of you get into trouble today, Jack?” Jack shook his head earnestly. “No, dad. Mr. Winchester said he liked our eyes, and then we learned the letter D, and then we played on the playground, and then we could pick a play corner and then we had lunch, and then we painted, and Bel had so much  _ fun _ ! He didn’t even get grumbled at for standing up while painting!” Cas smiled at the virtual waterfall of words. It seemed Jack had a great day, but judging from Jack’s words, so did Bel.

“That sounds like a wonderful first day, Jack-Jack.” Cas said, ruffling the boy’s blonde hair affectionately. “Now, go watch Dimitri, and I’ll call when you and Bel need to wash up.” Jack kissed him on the cheek and danced back to the TV, where Rasputin was singing about the still of the night. Cas sighed happily and returned to his cooking. It seemed coming here was a good decision. He’d have to remember to thank Meg for it. His best friend might be a bit pushy, she certainly knew what he and the twins needed.

oooOooo

“Sammy! I’m back!” Dean called, slipping his nice shoes off and putting away his jacket. He’d finished up cleaning up the classroom. Twenty five kids made a heck of a mess doing art. Especially that new boy, Belphegor. But the result was actually pretty damned impressive. The colour may not be exactly inside the lines, but the actual drawing was detailed and beyond what a usual 4 year old would make.

He’d looked at the stuff the twins’ former teacher had sent, and even now he frowned at the thought. She’d praised Jack about almost everything, and had nothing but sneers about Bel. She started with the fact that the boy was constantly wearing sunglasses, which, Dean found out after careful asking the former principal Mrs. Mosely, were a gift from their deceased mother. Then ms. Naomi Drummond continued to list every little thing as if it were a crime against preschoolers behaviour. Bel couldn’t sit still, he was loud, he interrupted other kids and on, and on…

Dean had observed the twins and found them adorable, smart and typical twins. One the polar opposite of the other, but with many similarities. And an unbreakable loyalty towards each other. Jack had told Dean that from their first day, ms. Naomi had demanded from Bel that he should put his sunglasses in the special basket for stuff they weren’t allowed in class. Bel, understandably in Dean’s eyes, had objected vehemently by screaming and crying. After that it was downhill for the relationship between Bel and ms. Naomi. 

Dean twirled the silver ring from his mom around his finger. He had asked Bel about the glasses nicely, and didn’t make a fuss about it. The kid had responded by instantly getting his defences up. The jokes Dean had made went down favourably and Bel had taken them off. Dean hadn’t taken them away. He’d let them sit there, on Belphegor’s table, and the kid had sometimes reached for them. Just a touch. And he had only put them on once, during art. But when Dean praised his originality, the glasses had been lowered to give Dean a wondering glance.

Dean hoped he could be a positive influence on the twins. They very clearly missed their mom. He’d seen little hints in Jack too. Jack tended to be neat and precise and very polite. Overly so to women. As if they would disappear if he did wrong. Poor kids. “Hey, jerk! Didn’t you hear me?” Dean snapped out of his pondering. Sam stood in front of him, longish hair in a tail in the nape of his neck. “I asked you three times already: were you gonna make stew or steak?”

Dean smiled. Sam may be a big shot gym instructor, at home he was still Sammy and a Sasquatch with a near insatiable appetite. “Sorry to not be in the kitchen first thing, bitch. I was lost in thought. These new kids, twins, they remind me of us somewhat. So yeah. But I’m making steak. With baked potatoes and green beans. Happy?” Sam laughed. “Exuberantly. And during dinner you can tell me about the twins.”

Dean finished coming home by putting his messenger bag on its assigned hook and taking off his top shirt. In nothing but jeans, a tight and faded Led Zeppelin shirt and his socked feet, teacher Dean was left at the door. Regular old Dean sauntered to the kitchen and started heating stuff up. Sam sat at the table to watch him, as he liked to do. “The twins are definitely like us, Sammy. One is the sweetest, most obedient little guy, and the other is a bit rebellious and unorthodox.” 

Sam stole a carrot from the fridge and gnawed on it like the Moose he was. “Uhuh… and what trouble did your little copy stir?” Dean merely raised his eyebrows. “My copy?” he retorted. “Didn’t I say they were like us? At that age,  _ you _ were the one colouring in the wallpaper in the motel room or jumping on the beds.” 

Sam bit off another piece of carrot. “Oh… that age...I remember being the rebellious one.” He chewed and smiled. Exasperated, Dean threw a green bean at him. “You frikken should! It took puberty, college and dad’s death for you to clean up that act!” Sam bit a chunk off the raw bean and shrugged, making Dean decide to ignore him for now. He needed to cook dinner, not argue with that walking, shaggy yeti.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags dearest hearts! I added 2! One for Cas’ past relation and one for minor character death.

After a month, Cas was seriously both fed up with and insanely curious about Mr. Winchester. He’d expected Jack to sing his new teacher’s praises. Jack was the shy if easy going one who teachers loved. But Belphegor was equally enamoured with the man. Every day one, or both of the boys had at least one ‘Mr. Winchester’ remark. 

He sighed. He was standing just outside the school gates, with other parents, waiting for the bell to ring. A group of ladies, all different ages, but all looking pretty overdressed for picking up their kids from school, was preening and checking themselves. “They’re all here to catch a glimpse of the kindergarten teacher,” a cute redhead said derisively. “They all think he’s ‘dreamy’.” She actually used the finger quotes, and Cas smiled. 

“Really? Well, why aren’t you standing there?” he asked bluntly. The redhead chuckled, giving him a slightly buck toothed smile. “Me? Dude, no! I’m a lesbian. Full fledged. I’m only here to pick up my honorary niece, Charlotte. And you?” Cas sighed. “I actually am here for him. My boys are in his class and can’t shut up about him. So I’m curious who I’m competing against.” 

The redhead laughed aloud. “I like you.” She held out her hand. “Charlie Bradbury. I’m here every Tuesday and Friday.” Cas smiled and took her hand. “Castiel Novak. I’m usually not picking the boys up, but the school bus route is changing after Thanksgiving, so I’m bound to be here more often after that. And if I’m not there, Meg will pick them up.”

Charlie tilted her head. “Mate?” Cas sighed. “No. Just an old friend. My wife died a little over a year ago. I haven’t been looking, if I’m honest. Meg suggested our move here. I agreed for two reasons. One: my mother. I love her, but once April passed, she kept saying I should go out. Date again… maybe find a mate or another wife. I barely buried the mother of my boys.” Charlie nodded in understanding. “And the second reason? The memories?” she guessed. Cas shook his head. “No. I wanted to live closer to my brother.” He did not explain why. That was more private than anything he said already. 

“Fair enough,” Charlie nodded. “But… I gotta ask man… not the memories?” Cas clenched his jaw and shook his head. He wasn’t about to tell anyone about this yet. April and him… their marriage was a pretty loveless one. That was why he didn’t have a scar in his neck, and April was buried with her neck just as pristine. One night. One drunken night, where April had come on so strong, it was almost as if Cas had no say in it at all, was all it had taken for the twins to become the light in Cas’ life.

Not that his life was terrible. He didn’t regret doing the proper thing and marry April. April was sweet and a loving mother, but she chose her career over the boys and Cas. It had stung Cas, that she instantly assumed the traditional roles would apply. She, the Beta, would work, and Cas, the Omega, would care for the kids. Cas liked his job as an accountant, but once the boys were there, April demanded he quit, even though he made more money than she did in customer service. 

A rather painful punch to his biceps snapped him back to the present. “Dude… there’s your adversary.” Charlie pointed. Cas followed her finger and swallowed hard. Mr. Winchester was tall. Taller than most Omegas, maybe even taller than Cas himself. And he was definitely good looking. A lovely, symmetrical face topped with sandy hair. Big eyes with small wrinkles at the sides and plush lips that smiled easily at the kids in his care. His eyes grew serious as he counted heads. A little tip of pink darted over the full lower lip. “Belphegor…” As that warm voice said the name, Cas realised he only saw one familiar blonde head. Damnit. “Class! Wait here. I’m gonna get Bel. He forgot again!” Mr. Winchester strode back to the door and not two minutes later, Bel joined the group, holding his brother by the hand. Mr. Winchester smiled warmly at him. “Awesome! Now Bel has been retrieved from his artistic buzz, let’s go to mom or dad and tell them about our day!”

A collective sigh rose from the group of moms. “Aren’t they married? Mated?” Cas whispered to Charlie. Charlie shot the group a disdainful glare. “Some are, some are divorced, some still single. But it doesn’t matter anyway. Everyone is on blockers, so no-one will score anything.” Cas nodded. He felt it was rather rude to assume the guy was still single. Let alone interested. The gaggle of ladies moved as a cluster of too much foundation and too little common decency, He stayed put. He had what he wanted. He now knew what the guy looked like.

Mr. Winchester turned to go back in, when he saw Charlie. His eyes lit up, and Cas now saw the amazing green colour of them. A broad hand got raised in greeting and that rich voice rang out. “My Queen!” Charlie grinned at him. “Not gonna embarrass you in front of the school, Winchester, but you know what I’m gonna say next Saturday!” Winchester smirked and shot her some finger guns before going back to his classroom. “We LARP together,” Charlie confessed softly to Cas. “He’s the handmaiden of Moondoor’s Queen. Aka, me.” She winked at Cas. “I got a feeling that secret will be safe with you.”

Cas winked back and pressed his finger to his nose. “Definitely. Since I’m the new guy, I don’t have friends to spill it to.” That earned him a shove, hard enough to make him stumble a bit. “You got me now, buster.” Then she smiled and pointed to the gate. A cute blonde girl skipped along with Jack and Bel, chatting amiably. “Looks like Charlotte and your boys get along fine.” Charlie said, pride audible in her voice. “Hey, Chuckles. Who’re your friends?” 

Charlotte introduced the twins to Charlie and the boys hugged her goodbye. “She is fun, dad,” Bel said and Jack agreed. Cas smiled and ruffled their hairs. “I like her aunt. She seems like fun too. So, how did the day go?” The boys started rattling off what they did, interspersed with praise for Mr. Winchester. Cas silently had to agree. The man seemed like an awesome guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanksgiving came and went, and Cas found himself standing at the school around 3 pm more often than not. He had been through several jobs, but most were special Omega jobs, which meant they were low paying because ‘Omegas would quit once mated or pregnant’, or they said ‘Omegas were unreliable because of the kids’. All Cas needed was a good job that paid fairly and didn’t mind him being an Omega.

Those few times Cas wasn’t there, Meg or Gabriel picked the boys up. Bel was often the last to leave the school, and a few times he had to be retrieved. Mr. Winchester never grumbled about it, he just ruffled Bel’s blonde hair and talked to the boy in a soft voice. Bel always smiled up and answered in an equally soft voice.

“Jack,” Cas asked one day, while Bel was out of the room. “Why is Bel so often late coming from school? It used to be the other way around. Last in first out.” His son looked at him via the mirror, toothbrush in his mouth. If Cas was any judge, the boy looked spooked. “Can’t tell, dad…. Issa secret! But… you’ll see. He isn’t in any trouble! Promise!” Cas quickly assured him he didn’t think Bel was.

oooOooo

“Alright buddy, time to wrap it up!” Dean patted Belphegor on the shoulder. The boy’s blue eyes looked at his work longingly. “Ok Mr. Winchester. But I don’t wanna miss you next week.” Dean smiled. “Bel, buddy… I’m sure ms. Bradbury will let you work on your special project. Believe me, she’s great. You might even know her. She sometimes picks up Charlotte.” 

Bel bit his lip, a trait he shared with Jack. “But why? Why do you have to be gone all week?” Dean sighed. How to explain this… “You know about heats?” Bel nodded. “Daddy says it’s one bad week. He always makes sure we are staying at uncle Gabe’s place.” That made sense, and it wasn’t too graphic.

“Ok. So… I have to take care of my brother, who should have his next week. Pamper him, make sure he eats. That stuff. You’d do it for Jack too, right?” Bel nodded sincerely. “If Jack-Jack needs help, I’m gonna be there.” Dean smiled. “Spoken like a true brother, Bel… I’m proud of you!” 

The kid blushed and grabbed his bag, completely forgetting to put on his sunglasses. Dean said nothing. If Bel slowly started to lose the need for his crutch, all the better. “C’mon buddy, the rest of class is waiting for us.”

Outside Dean tried to catch a glimpse of the twins father. A guy who talked this way about sensitive stuff like heat and rut would be an amazing asset in his lessons about second genders. The twins dashed away and Dean could barely follow them. To his dismay a petite dark haired lady bent down to catch their whirlwind approach. “Hey there, sluggers!” the lady greeted enthusiastically. “Ready to go home?” She was probably the reason the boys had to spend time at their uncle’s place. She was small, feisty and her dark eyes lit up when she saw the boys. 

Dean shrugged and turned away with a hint of disappointment. He still hadn’t seen the boy’s dad. Every time he remembered to look, the boys were either gone already, or a short guy with golden eyes, who somehow managed to radiate mischievous energy, picked them up. Too bad. Dean really wanted to see whether the eyes of said dad were indeed as pretty as Bel had said that first day. 

On his way home, he called Sam. “Sammy! Are you still ok?” he asked immediately. Sam’s heats had been a little off lately. A day late, two days early… just a bit annoying. “Dean… I’m on a break between yoga class and Zumba. I’m fine.” His brother sounded ok. Good then he still had time for the groceries later. Probably Monday or Tuesday.

Sam was still talking “Dude, Charlie phoned. She said that since your rut isn’t until after Christmas, she might have a nice Holiday-date for you. Very much your type. Tall, dark and handsome, with amazingly interesting eyes.” Dean sighed. As much fun as that may sound, and it was something that ticked his boxes, he just didn’t have the energy. “Sam, I’m done with dating other Alphas. They somehow always are the misogynistic type that thinks I should quit and get a ‘real Alpha job’. Thanks, but no thanks.”

Sam chuckled. “I’m aware that Arthur was a bit… conservative. I hadn’t pegged him like that. But Charlie said she got strong Omega vibes from this guy. She met him at a blocker obligated spot, so she isn’t sure. But what could it hurt?” Dean scoffed. “Not interested, Sammy. Next relationship I’m going to have is True Mates or nothing.” Sam sighed. “Right. You said so. Ok. Gotta go. Middle aged ladies are waiting for me to make them sweaty and aching.” Dean laughed. “Gross, Sam! I don’t want to know! Bye!!!”

Monday, a day early, Sam’s heat hit, so Dean found himself at the grocery store at 8 am, loading up on stuff Sam usually devoured during his heats. Muttering to himself he wandered through the aisles, eyes on his list. “Kale, check, craisins…. two pound bag… check. Cashews… cashews… fuck where are those? Ah! Carrots? The fuck? As usual my cart is three quarters full with rabbit food! If Sammy didn’t like it that much…OOF!” His rambling got cut short when he bumped into someone. Someone damned solid. He looked up and only saw blue...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update to soothe you. I was mean, wasn’t I? Please forgive me.

Being in between jobs yet again, Cas took the time off to de-stress. He dropped the boys off at school, surprised to see Charlie wave cheerfully at him from the classroom window. A bit dazed, he decided to get his shopping out of the way. He pushed his cart around, still a bit confused as to why Charlie would be in the boys’ classroom. He grabbed a cauliflower and some green beans when he heard someone mutter.”...full with rabbit food! If Sammy didn’t like it that much…OOF!” The muttering stopped abruptly when Cas bumped into a solid mass of warmth. 

The first thing he noticed was green, then the smell hit him. Hot coffee and roasted almonds. His mouth started to water, and his gut tightened. Damn… this Alpha smelled so good! He licked his lips and finally tore his eyes from those beautiful green ones. “Oh… Mr. Winchester…” Cas gasped when he recognised the man. The scent intensified, but something like honey got added. 

Winchester licked those plush pink lips, and Cas wanted to pull him in and see whether the sweet taste was just in the air, or on his lips too. He pulled on his collar. Winchester winked and a teasing smile tugged at his delicious mouth. “Well you got me at a disadvantage there, gorgeous. You apparently know me, but I don’t know you. I sure hope you mean to rectify that..”

Oh his voice… up close it slipped down Cas’ auditory tract and settled in his abdomen. And was he mistaken, or did this Alpha flirt with him? “Castiel Novak. You teach my boys?” Winchester’s face lit up. “The twins! The demon and the nephilim, Jody told me. Well, you’re doing a swell job with those two, Castiel. Do you mind if I call you that?”

Cas smiled tensely, still fighting the mad need to kiss this man until he couldn’t breathe anymore. He couldn’t do that! The guy was probably dating someone, if Cas had correctly heard his mutterings. He wanted to say something about that, but when he opened his mouth, something entirely different came out. “No, I’m fine with that. That or Cas. But now I’m at the disadvantage. I don’t know  _ your _ first name.”

The hot coffee smell got deeper and Winchester chuckled. “How rude of me. It’s Dean.” Cas licked his lips, and Dean’s eyes darkened. “I have the week off, Cas, but maybe next Monday we can talk after class? Alone, while someone looks after the twins?” The smell of coffee, almonds and honey was all around Cas and he wanted to wallow in it. Bottle it and take it home. But Dean was shopping for Sammy. Why would Dean flirt like that when he was dating Sammy? 

“Dean..”” he growled low, and Dean blinked in surprise. Deep inside Cas, his Omega purred and whined. A feeling of  _ mine-home- _ **_Mate_ ** bubbled inside him and he suddenly knew: this was it. This man was his True Mate. He boxed Dean in against the shelf of pastas and sauces. “I’d love that.” What?! Why? True Mates or not… Dean was still dating another! Dean swallowed and those green eyes were so dark his pupils were almost indistinguishable from the iris. 

They locked eyes and only after endless moments of staring did Dean speak. “Blue… your eyes. So beautiful. Your boys told the truth.” He sounded out of breath and the honey smell was strong enough to almost overpower the other two. Cas was kind of surprised his own scent wasn’t mixing in, making Dean as senseless with lust as Cas himself. Then he remembered: blockers. He’d dutifully put them on to drop the kids off. 

He breathed deep through his mouth. The silence was almost oppressive, when the sound of a bellowing moose tore though it like wet paper. Dean swallowed, jerked his phone from his pocket without breaking eye contact. “Sam, you’re not really calling at a… What? Yeah, yeah, I’m getting the frikken mango juice! Just… yes. I already have the craisins. No, listen…. yes… I know. Alright! On my way already!” He killed the connection and ran a hand through his hair. 

Cas had stepped back during the call. Sammy and Dean seemed particularly close. Even if Dean was highly irritated (and boy, burnt almonds smell bad!) the love was obvious. How could he be so selfish to claim Dean as his True Mate? He wasn’t even one hundred percent sure, since Dean hadn’t smelled Cas yet. “I-I’m sorry, Dean. I have to go… Make sure Sammy gets the food. It sounded like it is desperately awaited.”

Dean’s green eyes flitted down to Cas’ lips, then back up. “Yeah… the bitching is the worst during heat. But I’m used to it. Are we still on for that date Monday?” Cas swallowed. He should say no… he really should, but the very thought of Dean walking away, to a home where an other Omega was in heat, waiting for him? It made his Omega whimper and snarl in jealousy. “I- Alright. I’ll ask my brother.”

oooOooo

Dean didn’t know what made him do it. Maybe it was the blue eyes, or the aural sex in that voice, but here he was, being boxed in by a gorgeous guy, who was almost as tall as him, and by the look of those arms… strong too. He knew the guy was probably taken. That feisty little lady seemed like a good fit. Yet he had still flirted and asked the guy out. Why? Hadn’t he just told Sam that he wouldn’t date, unless it was his True Mate? 

Dean tried to smell the guy, but he must be wearing blockers. All Dean smelled was the faint smells of the apple pie the store probably made to sell better, and the hot chocolate in the mug the lady behind the bread counter sipped from. It mixed well with his own coffee and almond scent, Hell even with the honey smell he was currently oozing because a hot, gorgeous guy pushed him into the penne rigatto and the tortellini ai fromaggio. 

Then the man growled into his ear and holy shit that was hot. Cas… Cas wanted to meet… Dean wanted to do a silly little dance right there, when Sam called, bitching about the stuff he needed right away. Geez, Sam in heat always was such a diva! He ended the call and took a deep breath to brush the guy off, keeping in mind he was probably taken by that fire cracker with the dark hair and mischievous eyes. Cas himself was already drawing back not only physically, but mentally too. Dean could sense it. The remark about getting Sammy his food, well that was as obvious as a pimple on your nose. Yet he asked the guy out a second time… 

Cas finally agreed to try and get a sitter. Praise the gods of pie! Speaking of which: that pie did smell good. It carried a hint of vanilla. Dean was definitely taking home a few slices! Cas turned around and walked away. Something tugged inside Dean, as if his Alpha wanted to chase Cas. He frowned and grabbed the frikken carrots for his bitch little brother and stomped over to the bakery section. 

The lady from the bread counter came over, her mug still in hand. “Hi,” Dean said, trying to keep a positive smile going. “I’d like one of those amazing smelling apple pies you’re warming up.” The lady raised her brows. “Ehm… we’re currently not warming anything up. The oven is busted.” Dean scoffed. “Right. Next thing you tell me is that you’re not drinking hot chocolate.” The lady shrugged and tilted the mug for him to see. Water. It held nothing but water. 

Confused, Dean picked up an apple pie anyway and went to the cash register. He fought his Alpha all the way home. It kept demanding to go back, seek Cas. He tried to placate it by repeating that he’d see the guy Monday, but it whined and snarled, especially when Dean tried to remind himself that Cas was in a relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heading into NSFW territory! Fair warning: if you don’t like that don’t read after the POV switch. That is the oooOooo. If you do: Enjoy!

Once home, the care for Sam took over and he almost forgot the hot guy, until he ran into Jo while out for a much needed walk. (Honestly. Sam was his little brother. He did  _ not _ need to hear some things.) “Hey there, stranger. You haven’t been to visit Ash, Charlotte and me in ages! Did some cute guy or girl keep you busy?”

Dean’s thoughts instantly went back to that moment when he got pushed against the shelf. Boy did both he and his wolf want to be busy with Cas. Even if he was an Alpha. A punch to his bicep brought him back to the now. “Well, I see Charlotte every day, except the weekends,” he defended himself. Jo was not impressed and punched him again. “Ow! I thought that with Charlie and you breaking up, you’d be done with that. It hurts, you know.”

Jo snorted. “Charlie and I were better off being friends, asshole.” For good measure, she punched again. “As you very well know, seeing you offered her up as godmother for the baby as soon as I got pregnant.” She relented a bit. “Anyway, why are you here and not enriching the mind of my brood?”

Dean curled his nose. “Sam. It’s his time.” Jo shuddered. “Oh no. Poor guy. I hate my simple, Beta-woman periods, but at least I can still function somewhat. I’m not out of my mind with hormones and sexdrive. So he was…” Dean scowled and nodded. “Not gonna discuss that with you, Joanna-Beth. If you don’t mind.” Jo cackled and waved goodbye with a shouted “call you in a week or so!” 

oooOooo

Cas barely made it home. His Omega whined and paced.  _ Mate-retrieve-Mate- _ **_home!_ ** He slammed the door, put the groceries away, sweating profusely, and flopped on the sofa. He grabbed his phone and shot a text. Not a minute later his phone rang. “Cassie? Are you fucking serious?  _ Now?!”  _ Cas groaned softly in answer. “Oh damn it! On my way, baby bro!” Gabe called and Cas could hear him drop stuff as he probably was putting on his jacket.

“Gabe… calm down. I’m a grown man. I just need you to…” He paused as a sharp stab shot through his belly. “... get the kids.” The banging sounds stopped and Gabriel’s voice came out softly. “Cassie… your heat isn’t due for another month. What the hell happened?” Cas had heated up a cherry stone pillow, and sat down with a relieved sigh. “Found him,” he said, trying not to think too hard about the delicious smell Dean had exuded.

“What? Who? Bucko, you gotta elaborate. I’m no mind reader!” Gabe all but yelled at him. Damn it. “My True Mate. I found him. But he’s still dating another and I was wearing blockers, so he didn’t smell me. I had to leave there before I did something stupid.” There was no answer from the other side. The only thing that told Cas that the call hadn’t dropped, was the vague ambience sounds that he heard. “Gabriel? Are you still there?”

“You  _ what?!”  _ Gabriel finally snapped. “You met your True Mate, but  _ didn’t  _ pounce on him? Wait…  _ him? Your true mate is a guy?! _ Cassie, I’m both proud and awed, and appalled. You met the match Destiny thought would be your perfect life companion, it’s a guy…. way to stick it to our stuck up family, baby bro! And yet you did not jump him, strip him naked and have your way with him? What is  _ wrong _ with you?!”

“We were in a grocery store, Gabriel! I can’t do that!” Although… the image of Dean, stripped of his pants and shoving his dick up Cas’... oh gods! He was slicking through his underwear already. Gabriel chuckled knowingly. “And there you go. Spankbank activated. I’m gonna hang up, pretend I didn't hear that lustful moan, and prepare the boys for a week at the funnest uncle they have. See you in a week, bro!” Cas absentmindedly rang off and swallowed hard. He was in trouble.

He tried, sweet honeybees did he try, but Dean just kept popping into his fantasies. Currently Cas was imagining being bent over the desk after class. “Naughty, naughty, Cas…” his imaginary professor Dean said in that whiskey-rough voice.”You should have done your homework. Special detention for you.” A hand sliding up his leg to where he was slicking up so hard. “Mmmhhh. Nice and wet. I like that.” Dream-Dean purred. 

Cas whined and shoved the fake knot inside his waiting hole. “Hnnnn…” How he wished it was Dean. How he wanted his Alpha. “Dean… mmmhhh shit… Dean…” The silicone knot slipped easily inside him and he pumped it up, making it catch. Sloppy, filthy sounds accompanied Cas’ moans and grunts. He imagined it was Dean, pinning him down on the desk, one broad hand pushing his backbone, so he would stay still. Pumping in and out of Cas until his knot caught. “Lesson learned, Cas?” he would pant into Cas’ ear. 

Cas pumped the fake knot as far as it would go, but it still wasn’t enough. He wanted one thing. He  _ needed _ one man. “Uuuhhhh! Deeeaaan!” For the umpteenth time in the last hour, Cas came with that name rolling from his lips and he still needed more, wanted more. He sighed as he lay down, deflating the fake knot and removing it gently. 

He hated that stupid piece of silicone, but it was all he had. At least until he could ride Dean. Mmmhhh now there was an image. Dean, that virile Alpha, lying on the floor in the supermarket aisle… Cas straddling him while that coffee and almond smell got drowned in the honey one. Cas moaned as he repositioned and sank down on the silicone knot. Without Dean, he would have to make do.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m sending Meg to pick up the boys, Cassie. No ifs or buts about it! You have to go on that date. If only to find out whether your dreamboat is really dating that Sammy.” Cas knew better than to keep arguing. If he did, Gabe would find a way to interfere and still get Cas on that date. So he just sighed and agreed.

oooOooo

Sam had been fine by Sunday, as expected, and he sat with Dean at breakfast. He shoved his bacon pancakes into his mouth and groaned. “Mh! I need the starch! I have another day of yoga class followed by Zumba and then spotting. I’m tired just thinking about it,” Sam admitted. Dean shoved the scrambled eggs and fried bacon on Sam’s empty plate and plated his own food. 

“Still no replacement for Lisa? That sucks. Dude! Careful you don’t choke! Gods! You’re like the kids in my class at times! Well, except Jack-Jack… he is such a meticulous eater!” Dean smiled warmly. Then he remembered. He was supposed to meet Cas today, the twins’ father! He sighed and smiled at the empty skillet,

A smack upside his head woke him from his daydream about blue eyes like the deepest ocean. “Dude… what the hell happened to you?” Sam grumbled. “Ever since you came back from grocery shopping Monday, you’ve been off. Mopey the one minute, sappy smiles the next.” He waved his fork threateningly. “And don’t tell me nothing. I may have been in heat, but I’m not stupid, nor blind!”

Dean rubbed his head. That moose had a hard hand. “Fine. I met a guy… Sammy… wow. Handsome enough to be called beautiful, and just an inch or so shorter than me. And his eyes…” He sighed. “So beautiful.” 

Sam snorted. “Dude, you’re incorrigible. But ok. Have fun dating him until you think he gets too close and isn’t your True Mate.” He grinned as Dean stuck out his tongue. “Hey! Here’s a thought! Ask him if he needs a job. Maybe he could teach Zumba or yoga for me. Or both. Both would be amazing. Then I could focus on the boxing and martial arts, and we could teach each class every day.” He cackled and ducked when Dean threw a potholder at him.

At the end of school, Dean nervously gathered his class, not forgetting to pull Bel from his project, and marched them outside. Bel and Jack dashed away, to be caught by… the dark haired lady with the mischievous smile. She caught his eye before the boy’s threw themselves at her, and grinned devilishly. “Hey boys! Ready to go home?” she asked loudly. “Daddy’s be with us in a few hours.” The boys jumped up and down and grabbed her hands. “Meg,” Bel chatted amicably. “Uncle Gabe gave us big boy pyjamas. With a hood!” Jack tugged at her arm to get her attention. “Yeah! Bel’s has little horns. Mine has a.. a…” He glanced at his brother. “A hawo,” Bel helpfully filled in. Meg laughed aloud, head thrown back. “Horns and a halo… your uncle is a trickster, isn’t he? I wanna see them! Did you bring them with?” 

Dean watched them go with a heavy heart. Meg picked up the boys a few times this week, Charlie had said with obvious interest. Dean had told her she wouldn’t stand a chance since the lady was dating Cas. Charlie had blinked, then a determined look had set on her face. In his heart of hearts, Dean wished her luck. Mostly because it would free Cas up. But now, Cas wasn’t there, and Meg took the boys home. Dejected and almost listless, Dean made his way to the classroom.

He was rubbing the Elmer’s glue from the tables, when there was a knock to the doorframe. He turned around, and his mouth dried up. Cas stood there, looking like a wet dream come true. Dark, messy hair, slight stubble, blue eyes even more highlighted by the denim button up that was half undone over a tight black T-shirt. The jeans were black and almost indecently tight around runners legs. “Hello, Dean.” His name in that voice… Dean shifted his weight to not get some parts pinched as they reacted.

“Cas, I was afraid you ditched me.” Great. Start off by being a total insecure ass. “I mean… Meg picked the boys up.” He didn’t blink, hoping to catch Cas being shifty about that, but those pink lips ticked up in a tiny smile. And damn if that didn’t make the guy even more attractive.

“Yes, she takes great care of them.” Cas pushed off from the doorframe and walked over. “I shouldn’t be here, Dean, but I couldn’t stay away.” Dean wanted to scoff and call the guy out for being a cheating asshole, but then it hit him. Apple pie, hot chocolate and a hint of vanilla. Cas wasn’t wearing blockers this time. And Cas was… an Omega.  _ His _ Omega. 

His Alpha sat up and drooled.  _ Mate-home-Mate- _ **_breed._ ** It hummed inside him and he whimpered. “Cas…” Cas’ blue eyes darkened and he licked his lips. He took a deep breath and growled low. “Faint… but still delicious. Hot coffee, roasted almonds…” Another deep breath and an evil smirk. “There it is… honey.” 

Dean started shaking. It shouldn’t be possible. The blockers he used were industrial strength. The only way Cas should be able to smell that… “It’s you…” Dean breathed. “I smelled you… in the store. And I was pining for you… True Mate.” He sat down on one of the tiny chairs. “True Mate…”

The vanilla smell grew stronger. “I needed you so, this week, Dean,” Cas said, his voice dropping impossibly lower. “I  _ wanted _ you so much.” Cas smelled like heaven to Dean. Hot chocolate and apple pie with vanilla sauce. He wanted to press his lips to the stretch of tanned skin where that delicious smell originated and suck. “But… Meg…” he weakly objected, his hands sliding around Cas’ neck. 

Cas easily let Dean pull him in. “She knows I’m going to be home in a few hours. She took the boys home for me.” Dean wanted to object, but his brain stopped working, as Cas’ scent wrapped around him. Cas bent over and slowly pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean whined… his Alpha wanted to grab Cas and mount him there and then, but his normal mind woke enough to stop him. Reluctantly, he pulled back. “Cas…”

Cas moaned softly and his eyes were golden around the edges. “Alpha… take me home… or just take me… I don’t care anymore. I can’t resist you.” Dean’s Alpha howled in joy at those words, but Dean swallowed hard. “Please… Cas… we need to talk.” Cas kissed him again. “Cas…” The taste of Cas’ lips had to be addicting and mind numbing, since Dean wanted more kisses and he forgot what he wanted to say. “Mmhhh… ok. We can go to my place… Sammy’s gone anyway.”

Cas stiffened. “Right… I’m coming with you… but like you said: we need to talk. First. And I’m going to follow you in my car. Otherwise we’ll never make it.” Dean hated it. His Alpha wanted Cas close and the mere thought of Cas not being next to him raised his hackles. Yet he knew Cas was right. “Okay, I’ll drive Baby around to the front.”


	8. Chapter 8

Following the admittedly gorgeous black car that Dean had driven around from the teachers’ lot, Cas had time to clear his head. He had guessed right. It was his blockers that prevented Dean from recognising him as his True Mate last time. Dean’s mouthwatering scents were very, very muted today. The fact that Cas own scents were mostly something found in the supermarket, must have been why Dean hadn’t connected the dots then. And of course they needed to talk. The faceless Sammy stood between them like a shameful roadblock. 

They drove to a neighbourhood just a short distance from school, but opposite from where Cas lived in his tiny two bedroom house. Dean pulled into a drive next to a modest two story home. Cas parked next to the sidewalk and got out. Just in time to hear Dean grouse. “Damnit, Sammy...always that bike in the drive! You’re so lucky I care for what happens to Baby, or I would run over it!” He bent over, and boy what a nice view… a tight bum in a pair of well fitted jeans. His wolf licked its chops. No! He needed to stay calm. His yoga meditation breathing exercise helped centre himself. Mostly, because Dean just looked too good.

oooOooo

Dean was on edge the entire drive home. It felt wrong to his wolf. Like Cas was chasing  _ him _ , instead of Dean running after Cas and pinning him down and… focus! Dean shook his head quickly, to clear it. He saw Sam’s bike lying on the drive as usual. He parked and picked it up while grousing about Sammy’s sloppiness. The gigantic helmet the moose crammed on his mane every time he got on this death trap, slipped from his fingers and he had to bend deeper to prevent it falling to the drive. An increasing vanilla scent made him very aware of Cas all of a sudden. And then specifically the view the guy must have.

He cast a glance over his shoulder to where that delicious scent came from. Cas looked at his butt with hungry eyes and Dean suddenly needed to be inside, where they could…. talk. Yes. Talk! That’s what they were going to do. “Well, c’mon in… I can make coffee.” Cas had the audacity to lick his lips. Dean whined a little as he opened the door.

Cas walked past him and Dean had grip the door handle so hard, his knuckles turned white. “Just sit anywhere,” he ground out, forcing himself to stay still just a bit longer. It was that or jump Cas from behind and ravage him. Somehow, Dean thought it would be counterproductive. That did not mean he didn’t eye the slim waist, thick thighs and muscled arms. He shook himself and all but ran to the kitchen to make coffee.

He put the cup in front of Cas, when the man whined. “Dean… please… I want to smell you… more than I can now…” The warm apple pie smell turned into a soggy, sad one, as if the pie had some drink spilt on it. Something snapped in Dean and he grabbed Cas by the neck to pull him close. He kissed the guy as if he was starving and Cas was a three course meal. “Hmph!! Mmmmm!” Cas moaned softly and returned pressure, his hands clenching on Dean’s biceps. 

Struggling for breath, Dean slid his hand up Cas’ head and regretfully pulled them apart. “Mmhh… you smell so good…” he panted, watching Cas’ eyes darken. He pressed his nose to Cas’ scent gland and moaned. Cas scented him too, rubbing his nose hard in Dean’s neck. Too hard, actually. It hurt a bit. Those damned blockers… Dean gently kissed the spot where Cas smelled the strongest and pulled back more. “Easy, sweetheart. Easy. I’ll get rid of it. Hang on.” He reached back and pulled out the wet wipes they kept in the drawer of the coffee table for when Charlotte visited, and cleaned his neck thoroughly. The neutral scented wipe was cool against his hot skin. 

As soon as Dean put the wipe away, Cas pressed his nose in Dean’s neck with a growl, scenting deeply. “Mmmhhh. Oh yes… hmmm. Dean… Mate… mnnn. Need you…” Dean shifted and crawled on Cas’ lap. “Really, Omega? You need me?” He threw all his objections to the wind when Cas whimpered and that vanilla smell hit him. Fuck propriety. He needed this Omega..  _ his _ Omega. He wanted to eat him out, taste that vanilla, and then kiss him, while sinking into that heat. His own honey smell mixed with Cas’ scent and it became even better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Definitely!
> 
> I felt so bad for letting you hang like that, that I kept writing. Enjoy my dear hearts!

Cas loved how Dean pressed him into the couch and how those bowed legs bracketed his thighs. He barely even thought anymore, his wolf taking over all but fully. Their combined smells had the room smell like a dessert table, and he could feel the slick ruining his underwear. “Dean… please…. please.” Dean looked him in the eyes and a ring of red threw his green eyes in sharp contrast. “Alpha…” Cas begged, feeling his own Omega gold seep in as well. Dean growled and latched onto Cas’ scent gland, sucking, but not biting. His hands were busy taking off their pants and underpants.

“Cas,” he breathed. “My Omega.” Ecstasy coursed through Cas at that. He nearly came just from that voice claiming him. “Dean… Alpha.” Dean shucked Cas’ pants down and then his own, showing Cas his pretty well endowed dick. Cas groaned, wanting that in him already, but Dean had other ideas. He spread Cas’ legs and knelt down. Cas shook when he felt Dean’s tongue, lapping at his slick-gushing hole. “AHN!!! Oh fuck yes! Mmm. Alpha… please… fill me.” 

Still between Cas’ legs, Dean shook his head. “Not yet my Omega… now be a good boy and let me spoil you.” Cas grabbed his own legs and pulled them up further, allowing Dean more access. Dean growled and dove right back in, lapping, slurping, his tongue slipping inside every now and then. Cas hadn’t felt this turned on all week last week, during his heat. He moaned and trembled under the onslaught of sensations.

Dean kept going, licking inside more and more, as if Cas was an ice cream cone and Dean was trying to get the last bit out. “UHHHNN! Fuck… mmnnn.. Alpha… gonna… MNNNN!!!” Cas bit his lip hard as he came, slick pouring out and over Dean’s face. Instantly ashamed, Cas ducked his head. “Oh no… Dean… I’m sorry…” 

Dean looked up, his eyes dark and wanting, while he licked his lips, wiped his hand over his face and meticulously cleaned it with his tongue. “No need to be sorry, sweetheart. I love that I got you this far with just my tongue… Imagine how you must feel if I’m inside you.” Cas whined at both the suggestion and the sight of that wicked tongue lapping Cas’ slick from those strong fingers. “Mhh. Can’t wait, Alpha…” 

Dean stopped licking instantly and growled low, the red in his eyes growing. He visibly held back and groped around behind him in the drawer. He frowned in frustration, until he suddenly lit up. “Got it!” He showed Cas the packet of Alpha condoms. “Not gonna chance it… I’m pretty sure we’ll be super right for each other, but…I don’t need the complication of a pup this soon in a relationship.”

Cas just nodded, eyes glued on Dean’s cock. Dean smirked and rolled on the condom. “Lie down, Omega. I wanna see you when I’m knotting you.” Cas instinctively obeyed and spread his legs as wide as he could. “Please… fuck me, Alpha… knot me and make me come again!” Dean growled and grabbed his hips, pushing in fully. “OH MY… YES!” Cas cried, arching up in ecstasy. “Please.. please Alpha, fuck me?”

Dean kissed him wildly, tasting of vanilla and honey and pure Dean. Cas shuddered. Dean deepened the kiss and started moving, agonisingly slow at first, but when Cas bit Dean’s tongue, the Alpha growled and snapped. He bit Cas on the lip, roughly pounding Cas into the couch. Cas writhed and moaned and let his hands dance all over that broad back. “Yes… mmnnnn… yes! Yes Alpha… please… more!”

oooOooo 

Dean couldn’t help it. When Cas had begged and called him Alpha so prettily the first time, he was lost. This lean but strong Omega was reduced to a begging mess, just by him, just by his smell. He had loved how Cas had no restrictions while he was enjoying Dean’s tongue, but when he had come, and holy shit that was hot, he was all blushes and apologies for a thing that Dean himself had wanted. And now? Now Cas was a moaning, writhing mess under him, around him and he just… he couldn’t deny his Alpha anymore. He let go. 

Cas’ slick, tight heat robbed him of his higher brain functions and he fucked into it with abandon. Cas arched under him, moaning his name again and again, and Dean could feel his knot swell, catching deliciously on Cas’ rim. “Oh fuck… Mmh.. Cas… My Omega… hmmm… feel so good. Gonna fill you, breed you… Oh..oooh… oh FUUUUUCK!” His knot popped into place and waves of pure pleasure tumbled over him, pulling him under. Cas locked up again and his orgasm tightened him around Dean just perfectly. Dean moaned and bent his head down towards where that amazing smell lured him. 

Hands grabbed his head lovingly and redirected it to meet plush, delicious lips, turning the biting motion into a rough kiss with clacking teeth and moaned lust into each other’s mouths. Dean shook as he came again. Cas followed and squeezed around him more. Dean panted, sweat dripping from his nose onto Cas’ brow. “Holy shit…” he breathed in awe.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas purred and looked up at him, dark locks curling wetly and adorably on his forehead. “You can say that again…” his Omega quipped, with a slight curve to his lips. Dean chuckled and kissed him. Even with the first lust filled needs satisfied, it still felt amazing. “Hmmm,” Cas hummed, but he pulled back. Dean looked into those beautiful eyes and saw worry, not to mention he smelled it too. 

“Cas?” he asked, his own worried smell mingling with Cas’ (and still fitting together). Cas bit his lip. “We’re going to need to talk, don’t we?” His regretful and timid tone made all the reasons why they should have talked first, fuck later, tumble back. Meg, the boys, where would they go from there? It made Dean nauseous to think that they could have done things that made that talk even more awkward. 

“You almost bit me, Dean,” Cas said, as if to underline that thought. Baffled and shocked, Dean blinked at him. “What?” Cas cupped his head with two hands, pulling him into a kiss, as if he couldn’t bear seeing Dean confused. “When you came… you were going for my Mating gland. I managed to pull you into a kiss, but it was close. I couldn’t let you. Not when we have others to think about.” Dean sighed. The very thought of dark haired Meg deflated him and he slipped free. He got rid of the condom, used the wet wipes to clean them up and handed Cas his clothes. Once they were dressed, he flopped on the couch next to a worried Cas. “You’re right. We cannot ignore Meg.”

oooOooo

“Meg? What the… what about her?” Cas wondered, and Dean looked incredulous, anger giving his coffee smell a burnt, sour edge. “Did you just say: what about her? Excuse me?” Dean clenched his fists and the angry smell got worse. Confused, Cas turned to face Dean more, hoping to show he was being honest. 

“Yes. I did. I can’t understand what she has to do with this.” He gestured between them. “With us.” He was honestly confused and worried now. Had his mischievous best friend done something to make Dean get this angry. Dean looked appalled and Cas bit his lip. “Please explain, Dean… I’m confused.”

Dean took a deep breath. “You’re here, getting fucked by me, while she is at home with the twins. That doesn’t bother you?” He honestly looked as if he thought Cas was being rude and insensitive and frankly not at all what Dean wanted. Cas sighed.

“Look, Dean… I don’t know what you think, but Meg agreed to take the boys so we could date. If she hadn’t offered, Gabriel would have taken a day off. I objected that she’d miss work today, but she just shrugged and told me that’s what friends do.”

Dean’s face changed. His jaw dropped and hope shone in his green eyes. “Friends?” Cas nodded. “Just… friends? Not lovers? Not dating? Just… friends?” Cas nodded again, his worries eased a bit. Dean smiled radiantly. “Oh thank fuck!” He launched himself at Cas and kissed him deeply. Cas wanted to stop, ask Dean about Sammy, but his hands, his lips and his smell made Cas’ mind go on static. He kissed Dean back and soon enough they were making out like teens.

“Dean? Are you baking? It smells… Oh my gods! I am so sorry!” Dean pulled free from Cas, who wanted to die already. Not only did they get caught, the smells must have been heavy, if Sammy smelled it as soon as he walked into the house. A tall man, taller than even Dean grinned at them. “Hi! I’m Sam. You must be the new yoga teacher?” His fox-like eyes twinkled and he stroked his longish hair from his cute face.

Dean got up and smacked the guy upside the head, making the long locks fly askew. “Dude! Manners! Sam, this is Cas. Cas, my little brother Sammy.” Sam short Dean a grade A bitchface, and corrected him curtly. “It’s Sam. I’m no longer a chubby twelve year old!”

Cas burst out laughing. “You-your brother! Ahahahahaa! And Meg!!! Of all the  _ stupid _ misunderstandings! Hahahaaa!” Dean and Sam looked at him with visible confusion. “You thought I was dating Meg, and I thought you were dating Sam…” Cas explained, hiccuping with laughter.

Dean bit his lip, then burst out too, his face turning red and his eyes watering. Sam scrunched up his nose and scowled. “Ew! No!” Then he started laughing too. They laughed until their stomachs ached and only then did Sam shake Cas’ hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Munching on his pizza, Dean watched Sam and Cas. Once the laughing fits had died down a bit, Sam had asked questions… intimate ones. Dean had wanted to slowly kill his baby brother, but Cas was unfazed and answered each one. Who was he, what about the twins’ mother, and the latest doozie: “What is your job?”

For the first time, Cas blushed and dropped his gaze. “I’m currently unemployed. With April dying Sandover decided I couldn’t give them the attention they needed, since I now had the kids. So they let me go. Which translated bluntly into: “here’s a bit of money to shut up and now get lost.” I am taking all kinds of jobs but… nothing that works for me.” 

Sam looked pensive and Dean knew that big brain was churning. “Do you know Yoga?” he suddenly asked. Cas tilted his head, and no way a grown man was allowed to look so adorable! “I do. I used to go to classes on Wednesdays, when April was working and I was working from home. It centred me. Too bad I can’t afford it anymore. Those years on a mat really helped me keep myself balanced.” Dean knew that Sam somehow took his own joke seriously now, and was fully prepared when the next question came. “Would you like to teach it? Our gym has an opening, plus we could offer to pay for a course in teaching other classes too.”

Cas lit up. There was no other way to describe it. “Really? You would take a chance like that? I mean… I’m a single dad Omega…” Dean growled low, and Sam raised both his eyebrows. Then he made a grabby hand at Dean. “Wipe… c’mon…” Dean grabbed a fresh wipe and handed it over. Sam rubbed his wrists clean and offered one to Cas. 

Looking both confused and cautious, Cas sniffed. Wonder spread over his face. “Pancakes and strawberries? _You’re_ an Omega?!” Then he probably realised what he’d said, and he blushed adorably. “Sorry, that was biased.”

Sam smiled and waved it off. “That’s ok. I get it a lot. Mostly from people who know me from work, where we obviously wear blockers. I’m sort of used to it. You’re probably too, right?” Cas nodded. “And I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. My own brother is 5’7” and he’s an Alpha. And so is Meg, my best friend, and she is tiny! Only 5’2”, maybe 3”. So I _know_ the generalisation is wrong.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Really? 5’3” at most? 5’7”? But the strength?” Cas smirked. “Oh, that’s not less. Gabriel can use me to bench press. No problem. Where you and I need to build our muscle in the gym or with running or swimming, he just does it. And Meg? She pinned me to the wall by my throat, effortlessly.”

Dean knew he shouldn’t get turned on by the image of teeny, tiny Meg pinning Cas, but… oofta. “And you let her?” Cas licked his lips, damnit, and smiled mischievously. Dean swallowed. “No. She had the strength, but I have the bulk. I switched roles on her.” Aaaand that was worse. Sam wrinkled his nose. “Ooooohhhkay. My cue to leave. I’m going for healthy groceries. Be back in an hour, or something like that.” He ran. Dean frowned at his disappearing back in confusion. 

oooOooo

It was cute to see Dean tilt his head as his brother all but flew out of the house. It seemed that he hadn’t been paying attention to his olfactory sense. Because his honey scent was getting stronger every second, and Cas’ vanilla was close, because as he’d recalled the scene with Meg, he placed Dean in her spot and it turned him on so bad. Especially since he knew, but hadn’t mentioned, the hot kissing he and Meg had done once he had her pinned. It never got past that, because they were just not compatible. But the kissing was undeniably hot. And with Dean it would be… Fingers snapped in front of his face.

“Cas… Cas? Come back from wherever you were.” Cas blinked. “Apologies. I was imagining you in Meg’s place. I think it wouldn’t have stopped where it did, if it had been you.” Damn his mouth! It always ran off if he wasn’t careful. Dean’s honey scent overpowered his other scents, and Cas could feel himself soiling his underwear even more.

“Were you now?” Dean growled and oh yes, Cas wanted this man _again_! He always thought he was mildly uninterested in sex, but this was Dean, his True Mate, and he couldn’t stop wanting him. He nodded. Dean stood, looking down on him. “Show me… show me what you did.” Punch drunk on that sweet scent, Cas scrambled to his feet. He walked to the nearest stretch of wall and put his back to it. “She had me by the neck,” he breathed. 

Dean flushed and put his hand around Cas’ neck. “Tighter…” Cas whispered. “And she stood closer.” His dick twitched, where Meg had smelled wrong, Dean smelled just perfect. All their scents combined, made it smell like the dessert buffet at a restaurant. Sam has been right. It smelled just delicious. Dean stepped closer, his eyes dark and wanting. “Perfect…” Cas whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guessed, this chapter is definitely NSFW. It can be skipped if you don’t want to have anything to do with this.

Cas’ eyes were so dark blue it was almost black, and Dean could drown in them. And in the sight of his hand on Cas’ throat. The whispered praise was enough to make Dean lick his lips. Suddenly, Cas made a move where he squeezed the joint of Dean’s wrist, making him let go slightly. And like that, Cas was the one pressing Dean to the wall, his long fingers curled around Dean’s entire jaw. 

Dean gasped as his cock pressed against his zipper. This was so hot! Cas’ face was so close to his, their breath mingled. Then those delicious lips were on his and Cas kissed him as if he was trying to lick Dean’s tonsils. Dean groaned and tilted his head back. Cas growled, nipped Dean’s lower lip and slid that hand to Dean’s collarbone. “Dean…” That voice… deep, gravelly and such a turn on. “Cas… Omega… I want you.” 

Cas kissed him again, then rubbed his nose over Dean’s mating gland. “Want you too, Alpha… Want all of you.” Dean growled low, his Alpha starting to surface. Cas whined softly, letting go of Dean. “Please… Dean… in a bed this time?”

oooOooo

When Dean growled, Cas’ Omega wanted to lie down and show its belly. Dean’s eyes showed the Alpha red rings and he looked beautiful. Remembering Sam, Cas asked for privacy. What he didn’t expect was for his Alpha to pick him up bridal style and carry him up a flight of stairs. Slicking through his underwear again, Cas knew his blue eyes would have a golden ring. 

When Dean gently lowered him on the bed, his neck, and his scent gland and mating gland were so close. Cas had actually opened his mouth already, when Dean straightened. “Cas… Omega mine… how do you want to have me?” Although Cas liked the more traditional way best, his Omega whined and begged to present for its Alpha. So he pulled Dean down and purred in his ear. “Undress me, Alpha, and then mount me.”

Dean growled again, posessively and pushed Cas down with one hand. “Mount you? You want to present for me? Hm?” Cas licked his lips and nodded. “Yes, Alpha… my Alpha, My Dean. I want to be yours…” He groaned when Dean pulled his shirt off and licked and bit his nipples. Rough hands shoved his pants and underwear down his legs and off. “Show me,” Dean growled. “Show me yourself.” 

Cas immediately rolled over and sat on his hands and knees, sinking to his elbows as he felt Dean’s gaze on him. Dean whimpered and frantic sounds behind him had Cas turn around. Dean was undressing at top speed. “Fuck, Cas… you look so good… so hot. Want you..” Dean babbled, struggling to get his jeans off. 

Cas had just enough sense left to grab for the night stand. “Dean… protection… please.” Dean crawled behind him, his hands like hot brands on Cas’ hips, moving restlessly. “Top drawer…” he panted, running his finger along Cas’ hole. Cas tensed as he slicked more. “Fuck… Dean… just… mnnn…. let me get that condom…mmmh.”

Dean stopped teasing, but Cas could see him lick his finger clean with a rapturous expression. Finally his hand found the box and he took it. Hands shaking, he tore off a condom. “Put it on me, Cas,” Dean said. Cas turned and found himself eye to eye with Dean’s weeping cock. Unable to resist, he licked it, suckling off the precome he had coaxed out. 

Dean threw his head back, hands flying to Cas’ hair. “HNNNNGGGG! Cas! Stop… please… I want to mount you, fill you up… don’t make me come yet.” Cas glowed with a fierce pride. This virile, strong Alpha and he could make or break him. “I won’t then, my Alpha.” He opened the condom with his teeth, making Dean whine softly. Rolling it on Dean slowly, had the man squirm. “Done,” Cas smirked, as Dean breathed through his nose, obviously calming himself.

Crawling around Cas took his previous position, looking at Dean over his shoulder. Dean bit his lip and then bent over, licking one long stripe over Cas’ hole. Cas arched his back and moaned. “Hnnnnnn! Dean! Yes!” Dean licked a few more times, his hands kneading Cas’ buttocks. “Mmnnn! Alpha… please… fill me… knot me. Want you so bad.” Somewhere deep down, Cas felt a little shame. He’d never said such things. But then again, he’d never been mounted by his True Mate before.

Dean kissed his back, then slipped inside him. Cas bit the pillow under him and groaned in ecstasy. “Mmmhhhh… Dean... feel so good. Fuck me… hard… please.” Dean kissed his shoulder blade and growled low. “Anything for you, Omega mine.” True to his word, he started moving. Slow at first, but soon enough he was slamming into Cas, making him see stars. 

“Uuuhhhnnnn! Dean… mmmhhh! Yes… close. Please… Knot me… do it!” Cas was vaguely aware he was talking, but his Omega decided what words came out. He was rocking back and forth with the force of Dean’s thrusts. “Cas… gonna do just that, babe. Gonna knot you. Fill you so well.” Cas could feel Dean’s knot form and start tugging on his rim. It felt so good. So right. He groaned long and deep, smothering the sound with the pillow. His orgasm hit and he screamed Dean’s name, clenching down as Dean’s knot popped. Locked together, they rode the waves. 

Afterwards, Dean massaged Cas’ legs, and Cas lay on his back, Dean curled against his chest, and carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Dean?” Dean purred and yawned. “Yeah, angel?” Cas chuckled. “Do you think we need to wait before we mate?” Dean looked up at him. “Probably for the best. You have the boys…” Cas bit his lip. “I need to call Meg…” he said. “It’s past ten!” Dean kissed him on the chest. “Ask her if you can stay. I just found you. I want to get to know you.” Cas smiled and nodded as he pressed the call button.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam wasn’t really fully paying attention to what he was doing. In his basket he had Greek yoghurt, blueberries, strawberries and red currants. Now he was at the breakfast aisle, looking at the shelf with oats and buckwheat, but not really seeing it. He was thinking about his brother. True Mates. Imagine that… meeting your True Mate in the grocery store… He smiled. 

Cas seemed like the perfect Omega for Dean. Not too docile and submissive. The guy had phoned home last night, asking if he could stay over. Meg had told him it was ok. Even before breakfast, the Mates had started stinking up the house again, so Sam had once more fled to the store. He needed something for lunch anyway.

A bump to his leg had him look down. A cute little guy with blonde hair and big, blue eyes looked up at him. “Hello,” the kid said. “You’re big! Bigger than my dad!” Sam let his eyes dart along the aisle to try and locate said parent. At the end, a short guy with caramel coloured hair and mischievous golden eyes came sauntering in, a carbon copy of the boy in front of Sam clutching his hand and hiding behind him. “I sure am. Is that your brother?” The kid looked around and bounced up and down. “Yeah! You should come meet!” 

He pulled Sam’s arm and dragged him along to the others. “Here… this is my brother… and this is… is…” he faltered as he looked up at Sam helplessly. Sam smiled and held out his hand. “Hi. I’m Sam. Cute kids. Are they twins?” The short guy grinned up. “You got it, Sam-I-am. I’m just getting them some unicorn froot loops for lunch.” Sam recoiled and the guy tilted his head in a somewhat familiar fashion. “What?”

Sam took a deep breath. “I just thought that maybe that is an… unwise choice for lunch?” The man narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. Sam caught a whiff of old books and a burning fire. Doing a double take, he rubbed his mouth. Alpha… and.. he smelled  _ so _ good. Swallowing, Sam regrouped. “I’m sorry to impose.” He raised his hands in surrender. The golden eyes darted to his hands and then his basket. “Strawberries,” the guy said softly. “But not pancakes…” 

Sam groaned. “What is my life?” he asked the world at large. “What are the odds of me also bumping into my True Mate in the grocery store? Add the odds that my Mate has twins too…” The other guy jumped back. “Whoa whoa whoa! These are not my kids, bucko!” 

To prove the statement, the kid clinging to him looked up and in a soft voice asked: “Uncle Gabe? What will we have for lunch then?” Gabe smiled at the kid and ruffled the blonde hair. “Not a clue, Jack, my boy. Sam here didn’t tell us what  _ he _ is having, now did he?” Sam blushed. 

Gabe was right. Not only did he criticise their choice of lunch, he offered no alternative. “I was planning on having some Greek yoghurt with strawberries, blueberries and red currants.” Jack’s blue eyes lit up. “Ohhh! Can we have it, uncle Gabe? Please, pleeeaaasee?” The other twin looked down and he pouted adorably. “But I wanted the unicorn. It has a colouring page on it.” 

oooOooo

Gabriel was torn. On the one hand, he had this beautiful Jotun-sized Omega standing right in front of him, on the other his two impressionable young nephews. To make it worse, the Omega smelled divine! Strawberries and pancakes, and somehow a whiff of chocolate. Sam bit his lip, muttering softly. Gabriel could barely hear it over the store’s usual bustle, but he caught the words ‘twins too’ and he balked, quickly correcting whatever notion had taken seed in that big brain. 

Then Jackie interrupted with a valid question, to which the guy gave a cute answer that had Gabriel’s tiny nephew bounce up and down with joy. Bel on the other hand, was pouting. He had wanted to colour a unicorn. Before Gabe could pick up on that, the large guy squatted down, all long limbs and corded muscles. His scent was vague, as if his blockers were fading, but to Gabe he still smelled like heaven. 

“How about I take you, your brother and your uncle Gabe to my home? My brother is a teacher and he has ordners filled with all kinds of colouring pages.” Belphegor lit up and turned to Gabriel. “Can we, uncle Gabe? Please? Maybe I can even have a car colouring page. Like the cool car that’s in the school parking lot all the time.”

Sam smiled and damn him! He had dimples! Gabriel loved dimples! With a gigantic sigh, he waved his hand. “Sure. Healthy lunch and colouring pages, served by this hunk of man? I’m game.”

They walked, Sam with a bike in hand, to a modest house. Bel squealed at the black car that sat in the driveway. Gabe on the other hand squinted at the golden Lincoln Continental that stood parked nearby. Sam swallowed. “Sorry. I will have to go in first… see if my brother and his company are… decent.” He opened the door and called out. “I’m back, Jerk! And I brought people. Is it safe?” 

A whiskey-smooth voice replied. “You’re in luck, Bitch. We’re just up, making eggs and French toast.” Sam came back and opened the door widely. The twins dashed in and before either Sam or Gabriel could speak, they squealed in unison. “Mr. Winchester! Daddy!” Wait… what?


	14. Chapter 14

Dean nearly choked on his own spit when the door opened and the twins darted in, squealing in delight at seeing both him and their dad. Bel jumped in Cas’ arms, where Jack quickly wrapped his arms around the leg of his stunned father. “Daddy, Meg didn’t say you were going to be with Mr. Winchester.” Bel looked at them both with accusation in his blue eyes.

Sam gaped at them, then regrouped and started filling three Tupperware containers with yoghurt and berries. “Well, isn’t that convenient? Now Dean, ehm… Mr. Winchester, can bring you to school. And your dad can drive me to work, since he has a job interview at 9.” Cas blinked at him, the twins, and his brother who sheepishly stood in the doorway.

Dean decided to get some answers there and then. “Sammy? Couple of questions. One: why the he..ck are Gabriel and the boys here? Two: did you tell Cas about the interview before now or have you just decided to spring it on him? And three: why are you making yoghurt and berries for three?”

Sam blushed deeply and looked down on his hands as they added blueberries to the yoghurt. “Well….I- Ehm…” Dean frowned. That wasn’t very Sam-like. Luckily for him, Gabriel seemed to wake from his stupor. “Dean-o, hi. Good to meet you in person. Cassie didn’t tell me you had such a cute brother.” Dean warily shook the guy’s hand. “He never knew before yesterday.” 

Gabriel waved it off. “Anyhoo, I can answer questions 1 and 3 for ya. The boys and I were shopping for lunch, and Bel found your brother, who doesn’t approve of unicorn froot loops as lunch and offered to make yoghurt and berries, and also to ask you for a colouring page for Bel here.”

Dean blinked at him, then shot a glance at Sam, who looked at his yoghurt. Hmhm. He turned towards Bel. “Is that what happened, Belphegor?” Bel stopped trying to sniff every part of his dad he could and frowned up at Dean. “Yes, Mr. Winchester. But maybe if you have a colouring page of a car… like yours?” He blinked adorably. Dean sighed. These two had his heart just as much as their dad had. Maybe more. 

He nodded and grabbed an ordner from his stash. “Here. It’s not Baby, but very close. Now,” he said sternly, teacher voice activated. “We should all get a move on. It’s seven thirty and we need to be ready for school, and work.” He quickly looked at Sam, who was devouring Gabe with his eyes. And then he shot a glance at Gabe, who did the same to Sam. Right. 

Under the guise of getting the boys their lunch, Dean stepped next to Sam. “What does he smell like?” he asked softly. Sam blushed guiltily and bit his lip. “Old books, burning fire and sometimes I think I smell whiskey.” Okay… well, he was going to be gone for the next few hours, Cas could go home after the interview...Dean would hate it, but the man had a life and judging by the way the twins were sniffing him, he had some ‘splainin’ to do. He grabbed the yoghurt for the twins and as he did, he bent over to Sam. “I’ll tell Benny,” he whispered and winked at Sam’s bemused blinks. 

“Right! Boys, Cas, are you ready? I’m starting Baby in five minutes.” Three pairs of beautiful blue eyes stared at him. “Hop to it, guys. I have to drop your dad off at my brother’s gym, because my sweet, caring moose brother has probably gotten your dad a job as yoga teacher.” Bel looked excited, Jack thoughtful. “And,” Dean continued. “I think your uncle Gabe has a lot of ehm… talking to do with Sam. So, I’m taking you to school with me.”

Jack pouted. “I missed daddy, and now I have to go to school early?” His lower lip wobbled precariously. Cas caught up and took his son’s chin between his fingers. “Jack-Jack… I promise to be there after school, and then you, me and Bel can go get ice cream and talk, okay?” Dean stomped hard on the urge to invite himself along. He knew he had to tread carefully around this. Jack nodded. “Alright, daddy.” He hopped off Cas’ lap and turned to look at Bel. 

Dean saw hesitation and suspicion on the kid’s face. “Bel, you can work on your project, while Jack can help me get ready. And… you’re riding in my car.” Bel straightened a bit, but stayed on Cas’ lap. “The big one? The black one?” he asked, his little face so earnest, Dean wanted to smile. He didn’t, and nodded in answer. Bel was off Cas’ lap like a shot. He grabbed Dean’s hand and looked up. Dean packed the containers in the boys’ backpacks and smiled. “You two go ahead. Dad and I will be there shortly.”

Two streaks of little boy ran outside. Dean smiled at Cas who still looked a little bemused. Dean pointed surreptitiously at their brothers. “Sam smelled books, fire and whiskey on him. Since he was on his way to dropping off the boys, I’m guessing that should have been impossible… so…”

Cas blinked, watched Gabe fawn over Sam and vice versa. “Oh. Ooohhh. But, after the interview?” Dean gently lead him to the hallway and helped him into his coat. “You can walk here, or take a bus. I do recommend not coming in here. Your car is still at the curb…” Cas smiled warmly. “Hm. You thought of everything.” He softly kissed Dean on the lips. “Thank you.”


	15. Chapter 15

Cas sighed. The boys would be out soon, and all he could think about was how their teacher tasted and smelled. A shove had him stumble. “Dude, you’re miles away,” Charlie teased. Cas smiled at her. “I’m sorry. I was thinking about how lives can suddenly change.” And about how in creation he would explain to the twins why daddy and Mr. Winchester smelled the same now. Because Cas wasn’t stupid. He knew he smelled faintly of coffee and almonds under his normal apple pie and hot chocolate scent.

“Clarence?” Cas swiftly turned around. “Meg!” His friend stood there, all feisty 5’3” of her, with her hands on her hips, blatantly smirking up at him.. “What are you doing here? And why was Gabe with the twins this morning?” Another shove had him round on Charlie. “What?” Charlie raised her eyebrows at him. 

“You’re being off today, dude. Who is this lady?” Charlie smiled at Meg. “Hi, Charlie, here to pick up my goddaughter. And you?” Meg smirked and punched Cas in the biceps. “I like your new friends, Clarence.” She turned to Charlie with that same smirk in place. “Megaera, but you can call me Meg. I thought I would have to pick up this doofus’ kids, but he showed up himself.” She bent over towards Charlie, rudely hanging in front of Cas. “He spent the night away. I had to call  his brother because my boss demanded my presence in the office at 7.30. Gabe has his own business, so he can start later. And he was supposed to tell me if Clarence showed up.”

Irritated, Cas pushed Meg back and sighed. “Thank you for the update, Meg. Gabriel is a bit preoccupied right now, so it must have slipped his mind.” The two ladies glared so hard at him, he stepped aside. “Fine… you two chat amongst yourselves. I’m going to watch for my ma… boys.” Two heads snapped his way. “Did you…” Charlie turned to Meg. “Meg, tell me you heard that too. He wanted to say ‘mate’, didn’t he!” 

Meg crossed her arms and tilted her head expectantly. “He sure did, Charlie. Did you want to tell me something, Clarence? Like the real reason your date ran late?” Cas blushed and tried to ignore them, but Charlie was more proactive and pulled his collar down. “Mmh. No bite… then how… “ The next thing that came out of her mouth was an inhuman squeal.

Even Meg flinched. “Geez Louise, Red. What the hell?” Charlie looked at Cas, sniffed, frowned and tugged Meg close. “He found his True Mate. It has to be… no bite, but look at him. He’s distracted, keeps looking at the… OH! OH HOLY NERF HERDERS!” Meg blinked at her, but Cas noticed a glint in her eyes. This spelled trouble. If those two got together….

Charlie motioned wordlessly from Cas to the school and back. Meg frowned and shook her head. “It’s him!  _ Isn’t it?!”  _ Charlie whispered urgently. “It’s  _ Dean _ !” Well crap. Cas quickly turned around to the herd of hopeful housewives (he did  _ not _ think ‘desperate’. Definitely not. Ok, maybe he did. But come on… they were.) but no-one reacted. “Shush, Charlie! We only found out yesterday…” 

Charlie pressed a fist to her mouth. “I knew it!” she said softly. “I  _ knew _ it! My OTP… my ship has sailed.” Meg was biting her lip, and Cas just knew she would be no help at all. “Charlie, I don’t know what the hell you're talking about, but keep it quiet! The boys don’t even know yet.” A whiff of coffee and almonds had him snap his head up. Dean was bringing the class out, Bel and Jack each holding one of his hands. Cas could feel his heart grow at the sight. 

Behind him he could hear Charlie whisper to Meg. “Do you see it too? Look at them! They both knew exactly where to look as soon as the door opened.” Cas didn’t even bother to look back. His focus was on his boys. All three. Bel and Jack waved goodbye to Dean and ran to their father, who caught them in his arms. “Hello boys. I missed you.” Bel gave him a quick hug but Jack held back his head. “You still smell different, daddy.” his little Nephilim said with a frown. Cas nuzzled the blonde hair, taking in Jack’s base scent of warm sunshine. “I know, dear heart. Let’s get that ice cream and I will explain it all to you and Belphegor.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my unicorns, an emotional chapter. As a person who is lucky enough to have both her parents still alive and happy together, I hope I depicted the kids’ struggle correctly.  
> Enjoy!

The ice cream didn’t taste great, but Cas knew it wasn’t because the product was bad or inferior. The upcoming discussion with his boys sat heavily on his stomach. He waited until the twins had finished theirs, before asking their attention. “You probably wonder why daddy wasn’t at home this morning, but at Mr. Winchester’s house, right?” Two blond heads nodded. “Well… last week, he and daddy met in the grocery store, and… we sort of became friends. And yesterday after school… we became more than friends. Dean… Mr. Winchester and daddy love each other.” He hoped he explained the whole thing in a way the kids could fathom. Most adults had trouble with the concept of love and True Mates.

“No!” Belphegor slammed his tiny butt in the seat and crossed his arms. Cas bit his lip. Bel seemed to love Dean, so he had thought Jack would be the one with the issue. He should have known better. “But Bel, sweetheart, isn’t it nice that I love someone we all like?” 

Bel’s face brewed thunder and he didn’t even look at Cas. “No. No  _ fair _ ! You can’t have Mr. Winchester! He is  _ our _ teacher. You go get your own!” Jack blinked uncertainly, eyes darting from Cas to Bel and back. “Bel… Daddy doesn’t need a teacher. He just wants someone who makes him want to sing. Remember? Before mom went away forever to live with the moon and stars, dad used to sing to us. About being on top of the world…” Bel didn’t move or speak, but his face relaxed a bit.

“Bel,” Cas tried, only to get a renewed grumpy face. “Jack is right. I’m not going to take Dean away from you. I could never do that. But maybe, if he is willing, we can build a life together. And then he can be with us after school and on the weekends too.” Bel grabbed his bag and to Cas’ shock, pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. “Bel…” Bel didn’t turn his head, and the dark glasses made it impossible to see his eyes. Cas’ heart broke. Any progress Dean had made was gone. He knew it. 

Jack crawled closer to his twin and hugged him. Bel gave a hurt little sound and crawled into the embrace. “Bel needs some time, dad,” Jack said, uncharacteristically wise for his age, as his soulful blue eyes found Cas’. “And me too.” Cas swallowed. This had not gone down well. He pushed away his ice cream and sighed.

oooOooo

“Belphegor, I am warning you. Stop pulling Suzie’s braid!” Dean took a deep breath, like Sam had taught him, held it for seven counts and exhaled slowly. He couldn’t see Bel’s eyes because, little to his surprise, the sunglasses were back. The rest of Bel’s face he could read like a book. A glance at Jack told him that he wasn’t done with the twins yet. Great. 

After walking into the house yesterday to find it smelling like breakfast in a library and Sam and Gabriel butt naked on the sofa, his mood had dropped like a brick from the sky. He had wanted to come home and smell the combined scents of him and Cas, and now he couldn’t. The scents weren’t unpleasant, just… not his and Cas’. The fact that this morning the smell still lingered, hadn’t done much to improve Dean’s grump. Dean was glad it would be recess soon.

Recess was chaos. The twins’ obnoxious behaviour was contagious and Dean had to suss out little disputes everywhere. Oddly enough, it was never caused by the twins. 

“Mr. Winchester…. Terry hit Yasmine on the head with the tennis racket!” Dean sighed and walked over. “Terry! Why did you do that?” Terry, small for his age, but feisty as a firecracker, looked up with big puppy eyes. “But she started it… she said my sweater was dumb!” Dean could feel a headache start. “Yasmine… What do I always say? What you think is pretty…” 

Yasmine pouted but finished the drill. “... isn’t alway pretty to others. And you should be nice about it. I’m sorry, Terry.” Terry gracefully accepted and apologised himself. 

Giggles, too many and too stifled, caught his attention. With long strides Dean made it to the large group near the sandpit. What used to be the sand pit. Most of the sand had been excavated to outside of the concrete edge and replaced by gallons of water. Dean’s eyes followed the green garden hose from the shed to where it was held. Right. “Belphegor, Jack… inside. Now.” Jack dropped his bit of the hose, and slunk away, but Bel stood there, grinning. Dean clacked his tongue. “Rory, turn off the water please.” Rory dashed away and the stream trickled away to drips. “Belphegor Novak, you had better get your butt inside before I call your dad.” Bel shrugged and sauntered off like he didn’t care if Dean did. 

Dean glared at the rest of the class, who were instantly quiet. “I’m getting Mrs. Mills, and you are going to be perfect little angels to her. I need to talk to the twins.” The class collectively nodded and chimed: “Yes, Mr. Winchester.” Dean nodded and went to knock on Jody’s door. Since Dean rarely asked for her help, Jody went outside without questions. So now for the twins… Dean sighed. He was so not ready for this.

“Jack, Belphegor, sit down please.” It got him one immediate reaction and one glare. “Bel, I asked nicely. Please. I want an honest and fair talk. It won’t be fair if one of us is standing. Bel crossed his arms. “You’re standing,” he pointed out. Dean lowered himself on Jake’s chair. “Not anymore.” He motioned to Bel’s chair. Bel grumbled and sat down with a huff. 

“Boys, you have both been… out of sorts today. Now I think I know why that is. I will tell you what I think and then you can tell me if I’m right.” Dean hoped this was the way to go here. The boys exchanged a glance, and nodded. “Right, so I’m guessing dad talked to you…” Another nod. “And told you that he and I are… boyfriends?” Bel sunk lower in his chair. “He said you loves each other,” Jack said with a little pout. Oh dear…

“That’s true… but… are you afraid he won’t love you anymore?” Dean guessed. Bel whimpered and Jack quickly ran over to hug him. “I will take that as a ‘yes’,” Dean muttered. “Boys, I’m sure some things will be different. You can’t stop that. But I’m also 100% sure your dad will never stop loving you.” Bel looked sceptical, but Jack had a hopeful little smile. Until Bel tugged him close and whispered something. 

“Mr. Winchester? Bel said dad will continue smelling weird. Is that so?” Damnit. Dean licked his lips. “Did your dad smell bad, or just different?” Jack bit his lip in thought, then whispered urgently with Bel. Dean let them. He got his bag and took out a pack of wet wipes and his blockers. He put them on the desk and turned back to the twins. Jack looked thoughtful. “Not bad, really. Just… not really like him.” 

Dean nodded. He wiped at his wrist and held it out to them. They both sniffed it, then nodded. “Just like that, only you smell more like coffee and nuts,” Jack declared. “That’s because those are my scents. Your dad is apple pie and hot chocolate, right?” Two nodding heads. “If two people are very much in love, their scents mix up into a new one.” Bel bit his lip and finally spoke up. “But… dad always smelled just like pie and chocolate, even when mom was there.” 

Determined to not interrogate the twins, Dean nodded slowly. “That happens. I think that, when you’re older, you might want to ask your dad about that. For now, I can say that I’m not looking to replace either you two or your mom. I just want to be near your dad, love him and make him and you happy. Am I allowed to?” More whispers and urgent pokes and nods between the twins. To Dean’s surprise, Bel took off his sunglasses and nodded. “We’d like that very much. We missed dad singing to us.” Dean bit his lip and fell to his knees, arms open in invitation. The boys shared a look and flung themselves in Dean’s arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Cas was worried, elated and annoyed, all at the same time. The annoyance was because of Charlie and Meg, who were standing not six feet from him, arms around each other, but eyes darting between him and the school. The elated feeling was from the news he had to tell. Benny, Sam’s partner in the gym, had called him to say he had a job, and they would pay him a handsome monthly salary. Which meant that if he had to leave a bit early for the boys, he wouldn’t have an immediate loss in income. 

But his main emotion at the moment was worry. Worry about his boys. This morning, Bel had been obstinate and dragging his feet. He’d worn his sunglasses again and for the first time in months, he’d been surly. Jack had been unusually quiet and had hardly touched his unicorn froot loops. (Gabe had left the box last time, but he’d forgotten.) And when it was time for school, Cas had so much trouble getting them ready, they almost ran late.

The buzzer rang and the doors opened. Subsequently Cas’ heart relocated somewhere in his throat. How had the boys acted towards Dean? The children filed out, but they were lead by Mrs. Mills, and the blonde heads of his boys were not amongst the throng. Cas bit his lip. One by one the kids disappeared, going home with mom, dad, or a sitter, or on the schoolbus. But no Jack, no Belphegor. 

Mrs. Mills waved little Suzie off and turned to him. “Inside please, Mr. Novak.” Cas could feel his heart drop and his stomach churn. What had his boys  _ done _ ? Mrs. Mills guided him to the classroom, where both his boys sat with Dean. Dean’s head snapped up as soon as Cas stood in the doorway. Mrs. Mills paused her hand, ready to knock. “Oh,” she said, then smiled. “I’ll be in my office.”

“Cas…” Dean sounded both relieved and carefully controlled. “Hot chocolate smells awful when it’s sour…” he managed before rubbing his nose. Damnit. Cas tamped down his anxiety. “Dean… why are the boys still here?” 

Instead of Dean, Bel got to his feet. “We have been very naughty, daddy,” he said, eyes hidden behind his glasses. Jack said nothing, just stared at the floor with his head bowed. “Naughty?” Cas asked, tongue tying in knots because Dean’s coffee smell was playing with his hormones and his boys actually seemed to be in big trouble. “Hmhm. Very. Naughty,” Dean helpfully supplied. Oh gods… “What did they do? Bel, what did you do?”

Bel bit his lip. “It was so nice out. And Jack said if only we didn’t have a sand pit but a pool instead…” he said demurely. Cas closed his eyes in misery. “Tell me you did not…” Dean’s delicious scent closed in and Cas shuddered. “Oh. They did,” Dean seriously answered. “Somehow, within ten minutes time, they dug up the pit and filled it for about a fifth with water. Had I not caught them, it might have been full.” Cas groaned and sank down on a nearby table, shaking his head.

To his surprise, Dean started laughing. He opened his eyes in confusion, to find both Dean and the twins grinning at him. “Alright. Let’s stop torturing him…” Dean chuckled. The twins jumped up and Bel removed his glasses. They did not look remotely demure anymore. Cas narrowed his eyes. “You were joking? You three were having me on? The sandpit is ok?”

Dean held up a hand. “Ah… no,” he said, eyes twinkling. “They actually did dig that up and partially filled it up. But with the help of our amazing classmates, that was easily remedied. Mr. Turner, the janitor said the sand would actually be better to build castles with, now it’s so moist.”

Cas rubbed his eyes. “Boys…” he started, but Dean silenced Cas with a raised hand. “Let Bel talk, Cas.” Bel tucked his sunglasses in his shirt collar and looked Cas earnestly in the eyes. “We talked with Mr…. Dean, and we just wanted to say we’re sorry, daddy.” From the corner of his eyes Cas saw Jack nod along. “We should have talked about how we feel. And now…” Bel urged Jack to his feet. “We want you to know we’re ok with you dating Dean,” they chimed in unison. 

Dean sat on his desk. Leaning over a bit, arms on his knees, a delicious smirk on his face. Cas wanted so bad to just go over there and kiss the man, but Dean winked and licked his lips. “And?” he urged the boys. “And we’re ok with moving in with him.” Cas’ jaw dropped. “Excuse me?” Dean turned fully to him and his green eyes were serious and pleading. “Please say you will, Cas… I need you. I need these two as well. Please move in with me.” Cas slowly took a deep breath. “But… Sam lives with you…” he said. Dean chuckled. “Not anymore. And before you freak out about kicking my baby bro to the curb: here…” He slid his opened phone to Cas. On screen there was a text from Sam.

**Bitch:**

**Dude, I know you’re probably gonna freak out, but I’m moving in with Gabe.**

**I know it’s quick, but… you know how it is, right? You go shopping, you bump into your True Mate, you go home with them tagging along, you bump uglies… Are you getting the idea? Good. See you tonight, Jerk.**

Cas burst out laughing. “True Mates… the things you Winchester boys pick up at the store…” Dean just smiled at him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter... I’m sort of sad. I managed a chapter a day for 18 days, to help NotFunnyDean through the quarantine they had to endure because of COVID. I’m eternally grateful the infection skipped them and didn’t take their dad. I love you mein Bube. 💀

“Pa! Uncle Sam called. He and uncle Gabe are gonna be a little late.” Dean shook his head. “Are you actually surprised at that, Jack?” Jack, his lanky, seven year old frame leaning against the door of his classroom, smirked. “Nah. We all know uncle Gabe likes to be ‘fashionably late’. Dad said he’s scratched the four o’clock Zumba lesson for this weekend. Meg and Charlie said they will be on time, provided… Ehm… quote ‘Charlotte gets her diva ass moving’.” 

Dean shook his head. Four years. Four years since he got together with Cas and his life got enriched with the presence of three amazing persons. This BBQ was just for fun and meant nothing really, but Dean would never forget the day he saw Cas standing there where their son now stood. He smiled. “Right. Where’s Bel? We gotta get going.” Jack smiled and pointed at the wall at the end of the hallway. 

Bel was on his knees, touching up the green grass on the mural his four year old self had made. It was everyone in the class, grouped around Dean. His classmates were still in awe that a four year old could paint like Bel had. There were actual recognisable people, with typical features like Suzie’s braid and Rory’s slightly buck toothed smile, and of course Bel’s sunglasses, tucked in the collar of his shirt. The mural was the pride and joy of he school and Mrs. Mills said it would never get removed. 

Dean patted Bel on the shoulder. “Still an awesome piece of work, Bel. But dad has steaks and fruit salad waiting for us.” Bel grinned and Dean was once again stunned by the likeness of the twins to Cas. “Coming, pa. The scuff marks are gone.” An arm around each boy, Dean left the school.

oooOooo

The BBQ was done and Bel helped Cas clear away the mess while Jack helped Dean set up the family movie night. “Dad…” Bel started and Cas could hear this was going to be a serious question. “What is it, Bel? You seem troubled.” Bel put the last glass in the dishwasher, sat down at the breakfast bar and sighed. “Not troubled as such, but… I have wondered this since Dean came into your life.” 

Cas day down opposite him and took his boy’s hand. “What would that be?” Bel licked his lips and his free hand fidgeted with the sunglasses on his shirt collar. “You took on his scent, and Dean said people in love do that… but when mom died, your smell didn’t change. Why not? Did you not mix scents with her?”

Cas sighed. He’d been dreading a conversation like this ever since he met Dean. “I'm going to be honest with you. And don’t worry. I still love you and Jack. That has been and always will be a rock solid truth. But… your mom and I? I don’t think we really loved each other. It might sound cold, but that’s what it is. We met at work, then one party, she- she drank a little too much and wanted to kiss me… and… stuff. I had a little too much as well, and didn’t object to her… affection. Nine months later we had you and Jack. And because we wanted to make you happy, we stayed together. But we never slept in the same bed, or hug or anything that would mix our scents.”

Bell looked thoughtful as he pinched his jeans leg. “Can I be honest?” Cas nodded. Dean and he always encouraged honesty. Bel looked up. “I like your scent better now you’re with Dean. It’s a happier scent.” Cas teared up and pulled his son into a hug. “Thank you, Bel. You made me a very proud and happy dad. Shall we join the others?” Bel nodded and with a smile they left the kitchen to join the rest of their little slapdash family. Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed his temple as they sat down. His fingers slid over the little white scars on Cas’ neck. Yes, moving here had been the best decision ever, Cas thought as he leaned into his Mate’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. The boys are all happy together and even Meg and Charlie... I didn’t want to go too dark, since this was a fluffy fic to start with. But I also thought Bel deserved an answer to that valid question a couple of chapters ago. 
> 
> I hope I did all kids from broken homes/with lost parents justice.
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos, comments and bookmarks. I love every one of you for them. They made my day every time!


End file.
